


Not So Secret Crush

by YINART



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Basketball, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kissing, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINART/pseuds/YINART
Summary: Everyone knows about the school basketball captain and hearthrob, Lee Juyeon's crush on Lee Jaehyun, president of the student council except Lee Jaehyun himself.Juyeon knew he'd drag himself in for some public embarassment if he asks him out for Valentines Day infront of everyone, his crush was none other than the school's ice prince after all.So when he finally decides to leave a confession letter quietly inside Jaehyun's locker, he wasn't ready to face the scene that would hurt his heart more than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Not So Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> My first try on AO3!! xp Leave comments if you like it :)
> 
> (Also, I'm starting a new jumil fic on wattpad, please do check the prologue out!
> 
> "Married To My Twin's Fiance" - Y1NART13)

[T/W: Slight mention of Homophobia]

Juyeon sighed for the nth time today eversince he got into school. Nervous was an understatement for what he was feeling at the moment. 

He couldn't help but feel anxious about everything. He was ready for the rejection, what he wasn't ready was for everyone to find out that he will be confessing to his crush today. He still is very mad to Sunwoo about making his crush known to everyone in school. God knows what Hyunjae thinks of him now.

But Valentine's Day was coming up and it was his last year in school this year, so he took up all his courage to ask Lee Jaehyun, his crush of 4years out so as not to leave any regrets before graduating.

"Yo!" Younghoon hit him from the back, putting his arm around him, "Why're you looking left and right? Looking for someone?" Younghoon leaned in to whisper to his ear, "Hyunjae~?"

Juyeon rolled his eyes and removed his arm, "Get off you're heavy"

"Why do you look so pissed? Got up on wrong side of bed or somethin?"

"Nope, my bed is next to the wall, I got only one side to wake up to."

Younghoon chuckled at the younger, "Jaehyun won't come to school today."

Juyeon was fast to whip his head at Younghoon when he said that.

"Just kidding~You're so in love with him" Younghoon laughed out loud and ran up faster before he got a punch from the younger, "Come on, we will be late!" He shouted from up ahead still with a teasing smile on his face.

Juyeon puffed out his cheeks in a sulk and followed him. His friends just couldn't stop teasing him eversince he told them about his year long crush on Hyunjae. He wanted to keep it only to himself but Sunwoo happened to find out during this one encounter with Hyunjae in the basketball court. 

It was when these two boys in the team started to fight for their personal reasons, Juyeon was only trying to stop them but somehow got involved. Someone must have informed the authority so when Hyunjae came in to stop the feud, Sunwoo caught Juyeon not swaying his eyes from the said student president. He didn't look away one bit, even when Hyunjae questioned his leadership in the team.

Sunwoo was sure that the way Juyeon looked at Hyunjae wasn't something that was out of anger that the latter was scolding him for something he wasn't at fault. But rather, it looked more like staring in awe because the latter entranced him completely. The curious boy had been observing Juyeon whenever the ice prince was around, and he was sure Juyeon had to have some feelings for the said boy.

Sunwoo then, later probed Juyeon about it. Juyeon's surprised look and him blushing all over was a sight to see. Juyeon was well known for rejecting love calls that came his way almost every week, he was always very calm about these things so it was surprising for Sunwoo to see his hyung so shy over the mention of someone, someone he didn't expect at all.

"Don't tell out to anyone. It's just a small crush" was what Juyeon had told him. But somehow the whole school seem to know about it the next morning.

Juyeon wasn't mad but very dissapointed when Sunwoo explained that it slipped out of his mouth when he was discussing Juyeon's non existent love life with his boyfriend, and Juyeon's younger cousin, Eric. Eric worriedly brought out the topic out of nowhere and Sunwoo couldn't hold it in because he was just so happy for Juyeon. And Alice, this one girl from school magazine club happened to eavesdrop on them and then, Boom! The whole school knew the next morning.

Juyeon was so anxious about if Hyunjae had already found it out, he started running away from wherever Hyunjae would be. But this didn't go on for long, because he decided it would be only right to be upfront about his feelings rather than run from it. He could no longer bear avoiding his crush, when he could have enjoyed looking at Hyunjae from afar whenever he could. Everyone already knew it anyway, girls and boys no longer try to pursue him after knowing about it.

So that was why he was currently shaking his leg inside class, trying to suppress the nervousness as he thinks about how to give Hyunjae the letter without anyone knowing. The best way was to leave it to Hyunjae's locker when no one was around. He didn't tell this to anyone, not even a single one of his friends because he was afraid people will find out about it like before and he would have to face rejection in public.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

"What are you murmuring?" Younghoon asked curious as they came out of their last class today.

"Nothing. I have to stay back today, I have to meet up with the coach." He lied smoothly, he kind of felt bad about lying to his friend but he knew that this thing would be better done secretly.

"Oh okay, then I'll catch up with you later." Younghoon bought his lie since Juyeon usually do have days where he stayed back to meet up with their coach and his team. He patted his back and went away.

Juyeon heaved out a breathe and decided to wait in the library for the students to clear out from the campus. He recalled seeing Hyunjae earlier carrying huge files that contain student datas, he wished he had to courage to go up and help him carry those thick white papers. He smiled a bit remembering the usual straight cold face, that is Lee Jaehyun.

Juyeon was inside the library in the corner where no one could see him when he opened the letter he brought from his pocket. He tried to re-read it one more time just in case. 

Juyeon cringed at his own writings every after reading it for the nth time. He had made a lot of changes to this the night before and this was the last piece. 

Determined to bring it to it's rightful place, he put it in his pocket after looking at it one last time and stood up to go to the locker area before the time gets too late.

Passing the hallways he walked with careful nervous steps, he hoped there would be no one in the locker area. 

The sound of a hard slap was heard throughout the hallways. Juyeon stopped on his feet, it was very loud since there were no longer any students and the hallways were empty.

"So this is why you've been staying back in school?! You really are very insolent, aren't you?" 

The woman hit on the boy's head again but the boy stood quiet.

Juyeon was watching the scene trying to understand what was going on. The boy had his back on him so he couldn't see who it was but there was a familiarity hitting on his gut.

"Don't come back home today, I'm going to tell this out to your father!" The woman stomped away with her heels clacking on the floor loud leaving the boy unmoved.

Juyeon wanted to rush and help but he didn't really know what just happened. It seemed more like a family thing which he shouldn't interfere. He really wish he could help but he knew the boy would appreciate it better if he didn't try get himself in other's business.

He saw the boy picking up something that had fallen carelessly on the floor. It seemed to be a paper that has been torn. The boy walked away after a few minutes, he didn't cry nor vent out his emotions through anger, he just stood up straighter and walked away.

The feeling of guilt didn't go away as Juyeon decided to ignore it and proceeded to walk to the locker, his mind kept thinking about if he could help out the boy since the woman just told him to not come back home.

It took him longer than expected to reach the locker hall. His mind was too occupied with the boy who felt somewhat very familiar. He looked around if anyone was there but seeing the hall empty, he quickly rushed to slip in his letter through the small slit of Hyunjae's locker. The paper went in through safely without it getting stuck, which Juyeon was worried of earlier.

Smiling satisfied, he looked at the locker one last time before turning around to go back home. But that's when he heard a sniffle which stopped him on his feet.

He turned back again, his ears in concentration as he heard the sniffles again.

"What's that?" He mumbled to himself before walking slowly in the direction where the sound came from.

The sniffles got louder and louder until he realise someone was crying, with the small hiccups and shaky uneven breaths. 

His feet stopped when he reached the corner and there the boy earlier was, crying so hard on his knees, hiding his face so no one could see.

Juyeon didn't know if he should approach him or not but the boy seemed to have already felt his presence as his crying stopped and his body froze in fear of getting seen, so vulnerable.

Juyeon realised it was because of him so he quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." 

"... but you can cry, there's nothing wrong with crying" he added as the other haven't even glanced at him, still hiding in his own cocoon.

It broke Juyeon's heart to see someone breaking down so hard like this. He wish he could do something about it, "Do you need me to stay with you? You can vent out to me, I'm all ears and I swear I won't tell a thing to anyone."

Seeing the boy still not reply Juyeon was worried if he said the wrong thing, "I could go if you want. I will leave if you want some priva-"

"Don't leave."

Juyeon was surprised when he cut him off with a voice so small yet so stern. It felt really familiar, his heart started pounding in his ribs as he watched the familiar back huddling up in the corner. Someone was already in the back of his mind of who the boy could be and it made him very nervous.

Little did he know, the boy knew him too well, he knew who Juyeon was just from his voice without even a glance at him. 

"Can you stay here a while with me?" He spoke up with a soft voice, lifting his head up without turning to look at Juyeon. He was afraid Juyeon would see his red puffy eyes.

Shocked was an understatement when Juyeon saw that the boy was Lee Jaehyun all along, his crush. Their ever so strong School president who takes no shit from anyone, the school's ice prince known for his emotionless character was here breaking down in a corner. 

If Juyeon's heart was sad and guilty earlier, his heart was breaking down just as much as Hyunjae's now. He wanted to rush in and hug him tight, and tell him things will get better, that he would help fix things in the right place, that he won't let him be alone in this.

But for some reason he was afraid to do that. He chose to walk and sit down beside the other, leaning on the wall without turning to look at Hyunjae,

"You can cry, I won't look at you" he said to him softly which made Hyunjae turn to look at Juyeon.

"You saw that back there, didn't you?" Hyunjae asked wiping off his tears, and Juyeon nodded realising that he was talking abt him watching them earlier when the woman hit him. Juyeon didn't know how he knew that but he wasn't surprised at Hyunjae's well known sharp consciousness around him.

Hyunjae stared at him before breaking down in cries again,"You shouldn't see this, You shouldn't be seeing this." He broke in sobs.  
Juyeon could no longer hold himself back from pulling the boy closer to him so he could lend a shoulder.

"I won't say a thing to anyone, you can vent out all you want on me." He said reaching his arms around to hug the broken boy. He was afraid Hyunjae would push him away but when Hyunjae leaned in closer and rested his head on his shoulder to cry harder, he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding on.

"Why did it have to be you?" Juyeon heard him mumble on his neck as he caressed his back slowly. He didn't know what that exactly meant but he was thankful his sobs died down slowly.

Juyeon sat straighter as Hyunjae shifted himself on the side. He was afraid he would pull away and block him out completely from now on. But Hyunjae instead, rested on his face close to Juyeon's neck, on his shoulder to look up at him.

"Why are you still in school? It's very late"

Juyeon froze at that, he remembered why exactly he stayed back in school. Clearing his throat quickly he lied again, "I had to meet up with the coach."

"You're lying."

Juyeon was surprised so he looked down the boy beneath him, his face was so close to his that his heart skipped a beat when the pair of doe eyes looked back at him.

"Coach Jung left an hour ago" Hyunjae added as to why he thinks he was lying.

Embarrassed, Juyeon quickly tried to cover up with something, "He gave me some task before he went."

Hyunjae seemed to have bought it because he didn't question him further. But his eyes didn't sway away from Juyeon.

Little did he knew, it was doing things to the younger's heart. Juyeon shouldn't be thinking this at this time but a little lean down and he was sure he would touch the other's lips with his.

Heat rushed up his face and he quickly looked away, "It's late. I think we should go before the security locks up."

Hyunjae nodded realising the time and lifted himself to stand up. Juyeon was doing the same when a paper lying in the corner caught his eyes.

Juyeon was trying to reach out to the paper when Hyunjae glanced at him, "Is this yours?"

Panicking Hyunjae reached out to Juyeon's hand so he won't pick the paper and see what was in it. But he stepped on the wrong foot and slipped hurting his knee, resulting him to fall down on his side pulling Juyeon with him in the process.

"Argh-!"

"Careful!"

Juyeon realised he was on top of him. Hyunjae beneath him was a sight he never thought he'd see. The boy always stood high and above everyone in the school. 

Hyunjae seemed to be shocked as well, the way his sparkling eyes look up at him. Juyeon noticed how pretty Hyunjae's natural lashes are, especially with the little tears left on it. They were glittery curls, making him look prettier than he already was. He wished he could kiss those tears away.

He realised he was actually bending down to actually kiss those little curls like how he was thinking. Hyunjae must have noticed it too with the way his eyes fluttered close when Juyeon closed the gap between them.

Blushing furiously, he tried to push himself up away from him, looking anywhere but the boy below him. And that's when Juyeon's eyes fell back on the paper earlier beside Hyunjae's head, near his hand. It was torn in an uncaring manner.

But what caught him wasn't the fact that it was torn but that the paper was no longer upside down, and there was actually something, no...someone drawn on it. He blinked at it, trying to load if what he was seeing was right.

He was thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him but when he turned back to look at Hyunjae who already saw what he was looking at, he was sure he saw it right.

Hyunjae quickly pushed him off from him, as he sat up and looked away trying to avoid Juyeon's eyes.

"I'm going." he spoke it coldly and stood up to walk out of there as soon as he could. He fastened his steps just so could get away but Hyunjae knew he was fooling himself. He couldn't get out of this, no way.

"Wait." Juyeon quickly stood up, put the paper in his bag and followed him, "Wait! Hyunjae!" 

"Hyunjae, stop!" They already reached the school entrance hall when Juyeon rushed up and stopped him by his wrist. It broke his heart when he saw tears back again in Hyunjae's eyes.

"I wish I can stop this too!" Juyeon was surprised when Hyunjae cried out, tears streaming down his face non-stop. "I really wish I can stop feeling this."

Juyeon was so confused at the moment but he didn't say anything and pulled the boy in a hug. He hugged him tighter and caressed his back to sooth him.

"You don't have to tell me anything now. Let's go back home and rest, hmm?" he said softly.

"I can't go back home" 

Juyeon recalled the event earlier. The woman...the torn paper sheet...he was so confused but he shook the thought away,  
"You can stay at mine..."

Jaehyun flinched at that surprised he would offer him to stay at his after seeing who the person sketched in the paper was.

"You don't hate me?" 

His voice was soft and timid when he asked that unlike his usual cold and stern self.

"Why would I? Come on, you can stay at mine." Juyeon was a little offended that Hyunjae thought he would hate him.

Hyunjae wanted to turn it down but he knew he wouldn't know what to do if Juyeon left him alone here in the school. His step-mother already told him not to come back and he wasn't ready to face his father either.

And so they went back to Juyeon's apartment without a word. They rode the bus together and it was awkward.

Juyeon's mind was full if thoughts, especially about the sketch in the paper. It was him, a sketch of him alone in the basketball court. He wouldn't missed out his jersey number, it was definitely him.

Meanwhile Hyunjae felt anxious on what to do. He was going to stay with Juyeon and he wasn't ready to face the questions Juyeon was probably thinking about right now.

Soon, they reached Juyeon's apartment. They walked in and it was a medium sized three room apartment.

"I live alone. I hope you won't mind."

Juyeon saw Hyunjae widening his eyes at his words and quickly looking away, "I should be the one saying that. I hope you won't mind me staying here."

"I was the one who invited, ofcourse I don't mind" Juyeon said chuckling as he ruffled his hair. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll bring some clean clothes for you."

Hyunjae stood awkwardly, he still couldn't believe he was going to stay in Lee Juyeon's house. They weren't even friends to begin with. From his observation, Juyeon has always been a warm person so he knew the boy didn't have any ill intentions to bring him here.

But still he couldn't help but be nervous about if Juyeon ask him about the his sketch in the paper.

His mind was telling him that it would be right to tell Juyeon the truth...but what if he hates him after that? He wouldn't tell him to leave his house right away, would he? 

Hyunjae didn't have any place to go to nor did he have any money with him to use. He felt anxious about what would happen if he tells Juyeon about everything.

"Here," Juyeon came out from his room with his clothes," The bathroom is there, you can use it first."

Hyunjae thanked him and quickly took the shower. Juyeon went in later and Hyunjae was walking around in the house to lessen down his nervousness.

Hyunjae waited for Juyeon to bring up the event earlier but he never did. They did their homeworks together, watched the T.V together, cooked and ate together but Juyeon didn't ask him anything related to whatever had happened. Juyeon instead, tried to make him comfortable asking other things that concerned with his hobbies and likes.

He wanted to know Jaehyun more, Juyeon had said.

Hyunjae was thankful with how understanding Juyeon was being but he wished he would ask already just so he could get his anxiousness out of his system.

It was later that night after they pushed each other to take the bed that Hyunjae brought up the events himself. The two laid down on the matress infront of the T.V, covers up until their chest, a random movie playing out on the screen.

"Why aren't you asking anything about earlier?" 

Juyeon looked away from the screen and turned to him, "I was waiting for you to tell me, actually..." he replied softly.

Hyunjae was thankful he didn't say that it wasn't his place to asks his problems. Because right now, Hyunjae really needed to vent this out. It was the right time, it was peaceful and calm...he felt nervous but firm that he could let it all out at that moment.

"I'm gay."

He braced himself if that would bring out any reaction from Juyeon. He was very positive Juyeon wouldn't mind but he was still scared.

"Me too" Juyeon simply said with a small smile on his face. Hyunjae didn't expect this at all, he looked at Juyeon, eyes wide in surprise. Juyeon chuckled and flicked the otyer's nose softly, "I thought everyone in school knew that already."

"I didn't."

Juyeon realised Hyunjae still must have not known about Juyeon's crush on him if he didn't know this. It brings his mind back to the letter he left in his locker today and how the events turned out. He still could not believe that his crush was here with him, under the same blanket.

"That was my step mother earlier, she found it out. Never really treated me nice before and a homophobic one at that..."

"Does she hurt you all the time?" Juyeon was blessed with understanding parents and he couldn't bear to think about Hyunjae not getting treated the same.

"Whenever she gets angry..."

Juyeon frowned at that and remembered the torn paper.

"The sketch earlier..." Hyunjae's heart pounded faster as Juyeon brought it up, " did you draw it?"

Hyunjae nodded slowly, looking away afraid Juyeon might have caught it up by now.

"Was she the one who tore it?"

Hyunjae nodded again.

"I'm not going to forgive her, how dare she tore a sketch of me?"

Hyunjae looked at Juyeon surprised at his reaction about the sketch.

"Aren't you going to ask why I drew you?" Hyunjae knew he was walking on thin ice by asking this but he was curious, really curious. 

"Because I am such an aesthetic?"

Hyunjae raised his brow at his response and Juyeon laughed at his own effort to make a joke, "Is that not it?"

Hyunjae slightly grinned and nodded, "Maybe..."

"You were watching me play alone that day?" Juyeon questioned remembering the sketch earlier. 

It was a perfect sketch capturing a scene from last week when he stayed back in school and practiced alone in the court. He had an injury at the time and messed up in this one match with a team from another school. It frustrated him so much that he vented it all out practicing alone.

It could have been anyone else in the sketch but his jersey number and his bandaged ankle was not hard to miss. 

"I was incharge for locking the court room that day and you were there."

"Oh..." Juyeon was a little disappointed, he actually hoped that Hyunjae came to watch him play. But then again, it wasn't like Hyunjae knew that he would come play there. 

"Are you angry that I watched without your notice?" Hyunjae asked worried, voice small and wavering lightly, "Is that a bad thing? Is it creepy?" 

Juyeon shook his head, "No, not at all. I'd like it if you watch me play more or sketch me if you want to." he couldn't help but wonder about this unconfident and smaller side of Jaehyun. The Hyunjae he always saw in school talked with a firm and leading voice. He didn't want anyone else to see his vulnerable side, he wanted to protect him so much.

"I only draw things that interests me..." he added and looked at Juyeon to see if he had caught on.

Juyeon just stared at him without saying anything and he didn't know where the confidence came from but he proceeded to say more,

"You've always interested me."

Juyeon heard that loud and clear, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but it was hard with all these signs Hyunjae is giving him today. 

Hyunjae bit down on his lips, nervous what Juyeon might think of what he had just said.

"Don't do that." Juyeon blurted, eyes on Hyunjae's lips, his voice low and husky. The latter had a habit of biting his lips, Juyeon noticed, which did things inside him.

Hyunjae looked at him confused, "Do what?"

Juyeon's eye flickered from the reflection that came from the T.V

"Don't bite your lips."

"Oh..." Hyunjae blushed when he noticed that Juyeon's eyes were focused on his lips.

"Hyunjae..."

"Hmm?"

"You interests me too" Juyeon brought a hand on his face and softly tucked away the hair that was on his eyes. "I wish I talked to you sooner but I was too afraid to approach you."

The movie playing infront was long ignored and the two young boys stared at each other, finding comfort in each other's eyes.

"You were afraid?"

"You're the school's ice prince."

Hyunjae frowned and pouted at the mention of that. He knew that the students feared him and how everyone calls him the ice prince.

"God, Don't do that either." Juyeon cursed looking at his now pouted lips.

"Do wha-"

"Pout or bite that lips one more time and I'm kissing you" Juyeon cut him off as he got frustrated with how Hyunjae was unintentionally teasing his patience. He couldn't help but get aroused whenever Hyunjae did that. He didn't know where this confidence came from but his words kept coming out bluntly.

Hyunjae blushed furiously, he didn't know if Juyeon was joking or not. And Juyeon's face was so close to his, he didn't know when but they have been unconsciously closing the gap in between.

Hyunjae found comfort in Juyeon's presence and Juyeon was enchanted by everything in Hyunjae.

"We should sleep, it's getting late." He said, aware of where Juyeon's eyes linger on his face. The gaze was heating him up.

"I wasn't kidding just now." Juyeon started again, voice so low Hyunjae wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't very near to him.

Hyunjae sucked in a breathe, this feeling was overwhelming him too much, his body felt heated and for some reason he really wanted Juyeon to kiss him.

He didn't know if he did it on purpose or not but he realised he bit down on his own lips again when he heard Juyeon whisper a low, "Fuck."

With a face so flushed and one last look at Juyeon, he fluttered close his eyes and moved in to close the gap.

Juyeon was startled when Hyunjae's lips touched his. His eyes instantly close by itself trying to feel the touch. With a shaky breath he moved his lips and Hyunjae's were so sweet, so soft on his. It was overwhelming, butterflies were all over inside his stomach. He couldn't believe he was here lying down together and sharing a kiss with his crush of 4years. He still couldn't believe the events that happened today and now this, lips moving against each other.

Juyeon brought his hands down to pull the older by his waist, closer to him so he could kiss him harder. Hyunjae's lips were small and like cotton, they were inexperienced but they felt perfect on his. 

Hyunjae was burning up with the way Juyeon was holding him close, massaging his waist to calm his nerves while their lips lock in love. He was too inexperienced with this and his body was sensitive all over. 

"Fuck," Juyeon cursed again when Hyunjae let out a small whimper. The younger swore he would love to keep hearing those whimpers. He shifted his body to lean over above Hyunjae, lips moving down leaving kisses on his neck down to his collarbone.

Hyunjae moaned when Juyeon started sucking his skin on his neck. He found these sounds weird but Juyeon encouraged him to let it out, whispering to him that it was normal to feel this way. He never knew that his body could burn up this much with just Juyeon's kisses.

The kisses were soft and sensual, Juyeon moved back up leaving open mouth kisses then attached it back on his lips. Hyunjae complied when the younger made him open up his lip so he could taste him further inside his mouth. This was crazy.

Juyeon on the other hand couldn't help himself from grinding down the boy below. He was afraid he would scare him off but his body and Hyunjae's weak whimpers were controlling his mind. It doesn't help that Hyunjae was so sensitive, his skin and nerves were still too delicate for this ministrations.

Hyunjae froze when Juyeon's hardness poked his lower regions. Juyeon realising it, quickly got off away from the boy before he did anything further.

His mind was in a frenzy. His breaths were heavy as he tried to calm himself down laying beside the boy who was just as overwhelmed as he was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far." Juyeon apologised quickly, still in heavy breathes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" Hyunjae blushed turning his head away from the younger. His body was still hot and sensitive.

"I'll go take shower. You should sleep." Saying that Juyeon left leaving Hyunjae wondering what had just happened.

***  
The next morning Hyunjae woke up on Juyeon's bed while the said boy was no where to be seen. Turns out he went out to buy groceries from the little note he left in the kitchen.

Hyunjae blushed again remembering what they did last night. He enjoyed it, he wouldn't lie but he still didn't know how to face Juyeon.

Juyeon soon came back and they prepared to go to school soon after. They didn't talk about it and went to school together. It wasn't awkward because Juyeon had other things to talk to him about. The boy actually seemed excited for some reason. 

And when they reach the school gate, Juyeon decided it was right to bring it up.

"Hey, what we did last night...it was mutual right? It wasn't just me..." He asked suddenly nervous.

Hyunjae widened his eyes and quickly looked away avoiding his gaze but nodded quickly. Juyeon smiled, happy that the boy didn't deny it no matter how cold he was known to be.

Juyeon was actually afraid he'd shut him off when he woke up today but thankfully he didn't and he was very happy about it. 

"See you later after class?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, don't get hurt in practice." Hyunjae said firmly, which Juyeon noticed that he was back to his cold self. He didn't mind, they were in the school grounds with students around and the school president needs to di what he needs to do.

"Oh, becareful when you open your locker." Juyeon said with a small smirk before turning around to go his way.

Hyunjae was confused but he'd try to be careful when he opened his locker. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except that there was a small pink envelope.

Curious, he pulled it out open to read and there it was... 

Hi Jaehyun,

It feels weird writing this to you but knowing how long I have been keeping this to myself, I felt the need to come forward with my feelings. This might sound uncomfortable to you but I really like you, I always have.

I thought it was admiration at first because you're such a good role model for everyone in the school but seems like I missed a part on that because I realised what I feel is more than just admiration. I really wish I could talk to you or be someone who you can talk to anytime you need, a shoulder you can lean on when things are hard.

You don't have to reply or anything, I just wanted to come clean with my feelings. This is my last year so I don't want to have any regrets. Though you might have already known this because everyone seems to know that I like you. I'm sorry if that ever made you uncomfortable. You work hard a lot so I'm sure things will turn out great later on, so don't put too much stress on yourself.  
I wish you'll always be happy, I want to see you smile.

Thank you for reading this, really appreciate it :)

Your very sincere,  
Lee Juyeon of Class 3B

Hyunjae was surprised at this but couldn't help the instant smile that attach itself on his lips, nonetheless. When did he even put it there? And what did he mean by "you might have already known because everyone know that I like you"

He would ask for sure later after class.

Trying not to smile too wide, Hyunjae quickly put the letter safely inside his bag. Life is currently very hard for him but with Juyeon now beside him, he was sure he could get through it all.


End file.
